Master of Paths: Episode 1
|row2 = }}Players have a chance to complete a series of paths. The more of them they finish the better rewards they’ll get at the end of the event! Players will face 4 mini mazes with 1 path each and the goal is to reach the end and get the precious Scroll of the Master of Paths at the end of each. These scrolls have secret inscriptions that are meant to open a special chest at the end of the whole event. The chest players get will depend on how many Scrolls they have collected. Each path is a limited time path that utilizes its own maze coin. Mini Mazes Ouros= Available for |cost2 = 20|prize2 = |cost3 = 20|prize3 = |cost4 = 25|cost5 = 25|cost6 = 25|cost7 = 25|cost8 = 30|cost9 = 30|cost10 = 30|cost11 = 35|cost12 = 35|cost13 = 35|cost14 = 40|cost15 = 40|cost16 = 45|cost17 = 45|cost18 = 50|cost19 = 50|cost20 = 55|cost21 = 60|cost22 = 60|cost23 = 65|cost24 = 70|cost25 = 70|cost26 = 70|cost27 = 75|cost28 = 80|cost29 = 85|prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = 30px|Maze Scroll|prize29 = }} |-| Metalhëad= Available for |cost2 = 20|prize2 = |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 25|cost5 = 25|cost6 = 30|cost7 = 30|cost8 = 35|cost9 = 35|cost10 = 40|cost11 = 40|cost12 = 45|cost13 = 45|cost14 = 50|cost15 = 55|cost16 = 60|cost17 = 60|cost18 = 65|cost19 = 70|cost20 = 75|cost21 = 80|cost22 = 90|cost23 = 95|cost24 = 100|cost25 = 110|cost26 = 115|cost27 = 125|cost28 = 135|cost29 = 145|prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = 30px|Maze Scroll|prize29 = }} |-| Greedy Dragon= Available for |cost2 = 20|prize2 = |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 25|prize4 = |cost5 = 25|prize5 = |cost6 = 30|prize6 = |cost7 = 30|prize7 = |cost8 = 35|prize8 = |cost9 = 35|prize9 = |cost10 = 40|prize10 = |cost11 = 45|prize11 = |cost12 = 45|prize12 = |cost13 = 50|prize13 = |cost14 = 55|prize14 = |cost15 = 60|prize15 = |cost16 = 65|prize16 = |cost17 = 70|prize17 = |cost18 = 75|prize18 = |cost19 = 80|prize19 = |cost20 = 90|prize20 = |cost21 = 95|prize21 = |cost22 = 105|prize22 = |cost23 = 110|prize23 = |cost24 = 120|prize24 = |cost25 = 130|prize25 = |cost26 = 140|prize26 = |cost27 = 155|prize27 = |cost28 = 165|prize28 = 30px|Maze Scroll|cost29 = 180|prize29 = }} |-| VoltaiK= Available for |cost2 = 20|prize2 = |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 25|cost5 = 30|cost6 = 30|cost7 = 35|cost8 = 35|cost9 = 40|cost10 = 45|cost11 = 45|cost12 = 50|cost13 = 55|cost14 = 60|cost15 = 65|cost16 = 70|cost17 = 75|cost18 = 85|cost19 = 90|cost20 = 100|cost21 = 110|cost22 = 115|cost23 = 130|cost24 = 140|cost25 = 150|cost26 = 165|cost27 = 180|cost28 = 195|cost29 = 210|prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = 30px|Maze Scroll|prize29 = |number of rows = 29}} Scroll Rewards Ending the event with 1 30px|Maze Scroll rewards players with a chest containing: * * * * * 80,000 Ending the event with 30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll rewards players with the previous chest and a chest containing: * * * * * 80,000 Ending the event with 30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll rewards players with the previous chests and a chest containing: * * x2 * * 120,000 Ending the event with 30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll30px|Maze Scroll rewards players with the previous chests and a chest containing: * * x2 * * 150,000 Gallery Gr-news-pathofmazemaster-earth-selling_v1.png Gr-news-pathofmazemaster-metal-selling_v1.png Gr-news-pathofmazemaster-fire-selling v1.png Gr-news-pathofmazemaster-thunder-selling_v1.png Category:Event Category:Maze